


Worries

by TheHyperWriter



Series: Zhian Shipping Fuel [1]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Because yes, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Hyper's Zhian Shit, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm a sucker for angst, Look this is fluffy and I couldn't sleep so here, No seriously. This ship can make you mad if you're not careful, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Zhin is 10 Percent Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHyperWriter/pseuds/TheHyperWriter
Summary: Lian's worries keep her awake at night. Luckily, Zhin is there to help.
Relationships: Lian/Zhin (Paladins)
Series: Zhian Shipping Fuel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743658
Kudos: 1





	Worries

Lian lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn’t sleep. She was simply too riled up. Her heart was weighed down by her anxieties. It wasn’t about anything major; she was merely not looking forward to another day of going to war. Battle plans and fighting were taking their toll on her. She was only 29; but yet she felt like she aged a hundred years. She sighed and pulled her quilt over her head in an attempt to get at least a few hours of sleep.

She heard her door open and footsteps make their way across the room,

“Lian? Are you asleep?”

She pulled away her quilt and looked up to see Zhin standing there, gazing at her expectantly. She sat up and sighed again,

“Why are you still awake?” She gave her lover a rueful smile, “Don’t you sleep early?”

He chuckled and moved to sit on the side of her bed,

“I was restless… so I came to check on you.”

Lian found herself grinning despite herself. So he couldn’t sleep too? It was nice to know she wasn’t alone. They had been keeping up some kind of secret fling for a while, and they hadn’t been caught yet.

 _It’ll probably end in a trainwreck eventually..._ , she would always tell herself

“Zhin, don’t do this to me. You need sleep too.” She said.

“So do you. You are also awake at this ungodly hour.” He smiled slightly. His words pushed another laugh out of her. She liked talking to him - she just didn’t admit it.

“Why are you not asleep, then?” Zhin said, “Is something keeping you awake?”

Lian froze. Should she let everything out? She reasoned that maybe he wouldn’t really understand. Well, there was no problem in trying anyway...

She told him everything; all her fears and her worries - everything that was bothering her at the moment. It didn’t take her long to realise she was crying. She heard Zhin sigh and slowly pull her into a hug,

“Lian, come… there is no need to cry…” He said, caressing her hair, “Is there anything I can do?”

“Just - just stay here. Don’t go…” She choked, “Don’t leave me here.”

“I am not going anywhere.”

He shifted to lie beside her, with her still in his arms. It made Lian feel warm inside; they rarely were this affectionate to each other, despite their feelings being relatively mutual. It was nice. She almost wanted to do this more often. And much to her relief, she was getting drowsy. She stifled a yawn and heard Zhin laugh softly. He seemed to be getting tired too.

 _Even if this relationship crashes and burns, I don’t think I’ll forget it_. Lian thought as she nuzzled into his neck before finally giving in to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is my guilty pleasure, ok? I just love writing about these two at 1 a.m.
> 
> Cue me screeching in FEELS at 2 a.m.
> 
> Zhian should seriously be voted for Best Angst Cannon Fodder. It's nice to yeet these two into angst. 
> 
> ┻━┻︵ \\(°□°)/ ︵ ┻━┻
> 
> Signing off:  
> ~ Hyper


End file.
